


we can be heroes

by NekoKaito141



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKaito141/pseuds/NekoKaito141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein has been living in a military base for a long time, the only thing is this base isn't for normal people, when a new room mate moves in and the world is threatened by a new enemy, how does Jean plan to cope with his own unstable abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can be heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Edit*  
> Okay so I wrote this last night and posted it, which I really shouldn't do because after 12 my brain becomes a mess...I even spelt heroes wrong thanks for pointing that out me) . But anyway guys enjoy this little AU it just sprung into my head the other day and I had to write it.  
> And I also have yet to learn how work AO3, but a big thank you to vitaminbjorner for all the help!

His lungs felt as though they were burning but he couldn’t stop, if they found him they would kill him, they would put him down as though he was some rabid animal that couldn’t control himself. He could hear the faint sounds of sirens in the distance, and there was nowhere he could hide, every door he came across was locked and his ability couldn’t help him, he was going to die, his life would end just as his parents had. The sirens where closer and he could hear the sounds of dog barking, of men shouting, and suddenly, the sound of gunfire.  
  
Jean woke gasping, he bolted up and took in the familiar surroundings of his room in an attempt to soothe his nerves, ‘why am I dreaming about that now?’ he thought to himself. He soon gave himself a small shake and stood up and decided to get himself ready for what the day held in store which he was sure would test his naturally thin patience. Once he was ready he received a knock on his door, upon answering it he was greeted by a very tall, very blonde and incredibly well built man.  
  
“Commander Irwin” Jean greeted “how can I help you?” the commander responded by walking into his room and looking from Jeans newly made bed to the vacant bed on the opposite side. Jean moved to stand beside the door that lead to his bathroom and looked at the commander intently.  
  
“So what can I...” Jean started as he took a quick look around to make sure there wasn’t any loose bits of clothing laying around, the commander could be picky.  
  
“You’re going to be getting a new roommate Kirstein” Irwin said simply. Jean froze and turned to his commander  
  
“Come again?” Jean asked his brain refusing to make sense of the commander’s simple words.  
  
“You heard you’re getting a roommate”  
  
“Who is it?” Jean demanded ‘please not Jaeger, please not Jaeger, please not Jaeger’  
  
“It’s someone new” The commander informed him “so be nice to him”  
  
“Someone…someone new?” Jean repeated, his voice almost failing him “But Sir I thought that we were the only ones”  
  
“It seems we missed one” the Commander replied pulling a cigarette and fumbling about for a lighter “we thought that all of us with our…abilities…were gathered and safe, this guy has slipped the radar for years…you don’t have a lighter do you Kirstein?”  
  
Jean gave him a pointed look “as if you need one Sir”  
  
Irwin gave him a smirk and raised his right hand and clicked his fingers, a small flame sparked from the tips and Irwin inhaled deeply “haha forgot about that”  
“You…forgot?” Jean said feigning shock  
  
Irwin looked over at him and smirked “I’ll see you in a bit Kirstein your new roommate will be along shortly I’m sure” and with that said he turned and marched out of the room leaving Jean staring as the door slammed closed.  
  
‘A new roommate’ he thought as he stomped around his room picking up the stray socks he’d spotted under his dresser, ‘a new fucking roommate, well this is just fucking great’. Jean was really not happy, this had been his own room for years, no one wanted to share with him and he sure as hell didn’t want to share with them. It’s not that Jean hated the other people that live in the base, he had tried to be friends with them as they had each arrived, he really had, but things hadn’t gone well, mostly everyone would avoid trying to train with him in the training field so he would just go off to his own little corner and do his own thing, he just wasn’t a likeable person to the others, and he was fine with that so long as he was left alone. And now that was going to go down the drain. But a small part of him thought ‘the guy has been living in the outside world for years, he’s more than likely been alone, and who knows what he can do, he might have been scared and alone for years’ the thought didn’t sit well with Jean, he knew what that felt like.  
  
Jean sat angrily mumbling to himself for a couple of minutes longer when he heard his door open, he held his breath and braced himself.  
.  
“Um…hello?” came a small voice.  
  
Jean turned around, his intention to glare and be as cold as he could, hey maybe this guy would get sick of living with him and request to move, the barracks weren’t that small, he was sure there were other rooms available where ruined once he turned to look at the other boy and for some weird reason he found his mouth dry. The new guy, he was tall, he had a nice shade of brown eyes that where peeking out from behind short parted black bangs and a light dusting of freckles which were standing out against the red that was creeping along his cheeks.  
  
“Um..he..hello?” he said again obviously more nervous  
  
It must have been something about the aura of the boy because Jean didn’t know why he was standing up and walking over to the freckled boy.  
  
“So you’re the new guy?” Jean asked in the friendliest voice he could muster.  
  
“Y…yeah” he stammered “I’m Marco” the boy was turning really red, he must have been getting really embarrassed.  
  
“Well I’m Jean” he held out his hand and Marco took it to shake it, “So Marco what can you do?”  
  
Marco just glanced around, he walked over to the empty bed and set his bag on it and took a seat “I...why do you want to know?”  
  
Jean gave him a questioning look “well because we’ll be spending a lot of time together dumbass and I want to know if it’s going to start raining in the room or if I’m going to wake up and you’ll have turned into some sort of freakish crocodile with six heads” Marco began chuckling at this.  
  
‘He’s…he’s laughing? He’s not shouting back at me’ Jean thought pleasantly surprised, no one bar Levi and Irwin saw that any ‘insult’ Jean threw at them was only a part of him, to have someone else not turn their back to him was something that made him feel relaxed.  
  
“I guess you’re right” Marco said, “here let me show you…just don’t freak out okay?”  
  
“Dude one if my seniors creates lightning storms if your bed isn’t made, I’m pretty sure I won’t freak out at what you can do” Jean dead panned.  
  
Marco stood and Jean moved to stand across from him, he knew by now to keep his distance, he’d had one to many accidents, especially with Mikasa, he swore he still had a crick in his neck. Marco stood with his arms outstretched and Jean noticed the way his shirt clung nicely to the lean muscles of his arms and shoulders and his hands, they were glowing a lovely shade of white.  
  
‘Wait…what?’ Jean stared as his hands glowed so bright he had to look away until the light dimmed down, and when the light was gone two large strange looking guns were in his once empty hands.  
  
“This is what I can do” Marco said holding the weapons giving a small smile  
  
“What…how...” Jean spluttered  
  
“I…I kind of reach into…uh it’s the time stream I think, and...and there’s always whatever weapon I want” Jean was to awestruck to work his mouth, when he didn’t say anything Marco set the guns down on his dresser and sat down on his bed, his small smile turning sad “I know it’s lame, but I guess…”  
  
“HAH?” Jean almost shouted “are you kidding me? This is amazing!”  
  
“I...you really don’t have to say that to make me feel better I know...” Marco started  
  
“Are you serious?” Jeans hands perched on his hips “sorry man but I don’t say stuff to make people feel better, don’t think so highly of yourself” he gave Marco a smile, before he sat beside him on the bed, “it’s really cool! You’re like a walking armoury! Of like any weapon you can think of!”  
  
“Oh...no it’s not like that the weapon actually has to exist for me to be able to…”  
  
“So what? Every weapon that’s ever been and ever will be created is yours. That is pretty awesome” Jean said, before the guns caught his eye “why are they beeping though?”  
“Huh?” Marco whipped his head around to look at the small beeping lights at the side of either guns.  
  
“Oh no” he whispered  
  
“What?”  
  
“I…there’re explosives!” Marco said  
  
“What? they...get rid of them!”  
  
I can’t I don’t know…”  
  
Marco never got to finish his sentence as the guns erupted, Marco screamed and had curled himself up bracing for impact. When it didn’t come he dared to open his eyes.  
The flames where there as the explosion stormed, only it was in a small bubble that covered where the dresser had been.  
  
“What…how?” Marco saw the hands raised beside him, Jean was kneeling and had his arms outstretched towards the bubble, “are you making that?”  
  
“Yeah” Jean said, Marco looked again at the bubble, which was beginning to flicker, and some wisps of flames escaped from the mini inferno which made Marco jump.  
  
“It’s getting out! Why’s it getting out” Marco all but shouted.  
  
“Shut up!” Jean shouted.  
  
A few seconds later the flames dispersed just as the bubble vanished and Jean sat back taking in deep breaths, “fuck, what was that?” he asked looking at Marco.  
  
“I..I don’t know” he admitted glancing at Jean, who almost glared back “I…just because I can pull them through doesn’t mean I know everything about them”  
  
“Tsk, why would anyone put explosives on guns?” Jean asked, his tone was obviously angry, but his voice sounded really tired.  
  
“Are you okay?” Marco asked his voice holding concern, Jean looked at Marco sensing a familiar pattern sneaking up.  
  
“Why? What’s it to you?” Marco was taken aback by the slight hint of venom in the statement, wondering why Jean was getting defensive “I’m worried about you, did that take a lot out of you?”  
  
Jean quickly turned to him “and?” he demanded “so what if it did? It takes a lot of concentration” Jean stood up and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
“Jean is this because of what I did I’m really sorry”  
  
“Just stop!” Marco fell silent, Jean looked angry, almost as if he was going to cry, “You said you thought your powers where lame, well at least they’re useful and they come naturally to you, you’ll be an asset here and no one will look down on you”  
  
Jean slammed and locked the door and slid down feeling his eyes prick up. ‘Why can’t I ever hold them? Why did Marco have to bring exploding guns into it?, while these thoughts floated around his head he heard a small voice from the other side of the door.  
  
“Jean?” Marco said gently through the “Jean I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel bad”  
  
“Leave me alone Marco” Jean said and after a few minutes of silence he thought Marco had left, he didn’t blame him, even Jean would stay around a guy he just met who couldn’t control his powers.  
  
“I don’t look down on you, I think you’re awesome”  
  
Jean hadn’t been expecting that, everyone else had just left after he had shouted at them, what was up with this guy? He stood up and opened the door to be greeted by Marco smiling at him. “What?” he asked him.  
  
“I think you’re awesome, you’re the first person who thought my powers where something good instead of freaking out or trying to kill me” Jean had to smile at that although it was a bitter one, he knew what it was like, and so did Marco apparently “come on, how about we get something to eat quick, I really want to see these training facilities these guys where bragging to me about”  
  
Jean couldn’t bring himself to be angry anymore, there was something about this guy that just seemed to sooth his nerves, so they both ventured to get something to eat and have a training session.  
  
At the mess hall after Jean had gotten them both an apple Jean managed to introduce Marco to the only two people who were there and who he could relatively stand. One was a tall girl with long brown hair who was currently stuffing her face and the other a short boy with a shaved head.  
  
“Marco these two bone heads are Connie and Sasha” Jean said “Connie and Sasha this is Marco”  
  
“Hey it’s the new guy!” Connie said “ooh stuck with him? You poor guy I feel…OW JEAN!” Connie rubbed the back of his head where Jean had slapped him as Sasha stood up to shake his hand.  
  
“Hi I’m Sasha, it’s great to meet you, what can you do? I’m the resident screamer” Sasha exclaimed quickly.  
  
“S..screamer?” Marco asked as Connie and Jean snickered.  
  
“Yeah I can scream at a frequency that is the same as a sonic blast, though I can do it really well when I burp which is really handy because it means I can try out so much food because that’ll lead me to…”  
  
“Okay Sasha he gets it” Jean said steering Marco away from the pair of them.  
  
“Screamer?” Marco asked once they had left the hall.  
  
“Yeah” Jean said “she refuses to be called anything else”  
  
“Does she not see the….?”  
  
“I don’t think so, she’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, but she is good at what she can do”  
  
“What can Connie do?”  
  
“He can teleport”  
  
“Like disappear one place and re appear somewhere else teleport?”  
  
“Anywhere else…well almost”  
  
Marco was about to ask what Jean meant but he opened the door that lead to a massive room that was easily the size of a football field, and there where quite a few other people in the room, Marco had to take a moment to take in what the others were doing, Jean could see the look in his eye and decided to explain to him who each person was.  
  
After twenty minutes of chatting Marco knew who each person in the room was and what they could do.  
  
The first was a short blonde girl called Annie who was practicing hand to hand on a dummy, she could move at incredible speeds far faster than a normal human, she seemed to constantly have a bored look on her face, but from her fighting she seemed quite vicious.  
  
The next was a tall boy called Berthold he was fighting with a blond guy called Reiner, Marco nearly freaked out when Berthold grew twice his size and proceeded to repeatedly stamp on Reiner, once he had finished his assault Marco was shocked (and relieved) to see Reiner’s skin had turned into thick heavy plates and had protected him from Berthold’s attack.  
  
“So do you wanna get to some training?” Jean asked, Marco looked at him the look he gave was one Jean had seen before, self-doubt, “it’s okay, this room’s totally built for this sort of thing”  
  
“I don’t know Jean look what happened the last time”  
  
“Then pick out something you know won’t explode” and this Marco gave a smile, he readied himself and repeated what he had done in the room, only know he had the attention of the others, who were watching as the practiced, obviously looking to see what the new guy could do.  
  
“Too slow Marco, you have to do it quicker” Jean shouted as Marco was now standing with a sniper rifle, Marco gave Jean a pointed look.  
  
“Hey I’m only saying, someone could have come and kicked your ass in the time it took you pull that out, but hey with practice you’ll be faster I’m sure” Marco seemed to perk up slightly at the bit of praise and Jean smiled, he was actually getting on well with someone, and Marco seemed to be enjoying his company too.  
  
“Oi Jean” Reiner shouted “come on and do defence training” Jean felt his shoulder sag, of course Reiner had to get him to do it now, and in front of Marco. But Marco didn’t make fun of him when he’d failed, so why would he if he didn’t get through this? Jean stopped thinking negatively and decided to just go with it.  
  
“Sure Reiner” Jean said running over to him. Marco walked over and decided he’d watch, Jean felt a bit more nervous as a section of the wall he and Reiner stood in front opened up to reveal two giant holes.  
  
“Jean, I have an idea, Berthold and the new guy come over here for a moment” Reiner shouted, Jean gave him a questioning look but let him roll with whatever he was thinking. As you might know, me and Jean haven’t really been doing too well in the defensive department”  
  
‘You mean me you bastard’ Jean thought, but steeled himself against saying anything.  
  
“So what I want is for you two to help us with this little exercise”  
  
‘oh no’  
  
“What do you mean?” Berthold asked, suddenly a thick glass wall rose from the floor behind them and Berthold looked panicked.  
  
“Reiner we can’t do this we aren’t experienced enough” Jean said.  
  
“We’ll have to become experienced” Reiner said.  
  
“You crazy bastard” Jean shouted at him.  
  
“Um Jean” Marco said his voice was worried and he moved a lot closer to Jean, he was pointing towards the two black holes that were starting to make a noise that resembled that of an airplane engine.  
  
“Brace yourself” Jean said pulling Marco close to him on instinct as large blasts of flames suddenly where fired from the holes. There was a shriek and he was pretty sure it was Marco because Berthold had seen this before, but he didn’t have much time to think about it, he had just managed to generate his shield, which to his surprise was holding steadfast, something was different and Jean knew that, his shield didn’t feel foreign, he felt in complete control of it and he knew that it was because of his desire to protect the taller man beside him, his first friend. He looked over managed to see that Reiner was holding on tight over Berthold trying to shield him from the flames, but Berthold was tall and bits of his clothing where getting caught in the fames, and he was finding it hard to pat it out and Reiner wasn’t calling out the stop word, he was grunting the same as Jean under the strain, the flames shouldn’t be this heavy.  
  
‘That stupid bastard set it to a level we’re not ready yet and he’s gonna get us all fucking killed’  
  
Jean noticed Berthold had tears in his eyes and with the way he couldn’t keep himself from getting burnt, Jean didn’t blame him.  
  
‘Okay Kirstein you can do this’ Jean took a deep breath and willed his shield to grow in size so that it stood in front of all four of them. As good as it held jean could feel pressure building up in his head, he felt someone clap a hand on his shoulder which almost made him lose his concentration alone.  
  
“Thanks Jean, I dunno what happened, the setting on these things is really high I don’t know…” Reiner said.  
  
“Ngh…just…turn…it off” Jean spat through gritted teeth.  
  
“Ahh crap, sorry! SHUT DOWN”  
  
At Reiner’s words the flames stopped almost immediately, and Jean let his force field dissipate as he sat down taking a breather, “the fuck happened Reiner?” Jean asked  
  
“I don’t know it was on the right setting when I checked it”  
  
“Must have been a malfunction” Berthold said, Jean looked at the burns that where all over his arms and legs.  
  
“Shit Bert are you alright?” Jean asked.  
  
“I’m fine, I’ll just go up to medic, what about you Jean, you got a bit of a nosebleed?”  
  
Jean felt above his lip and felt the sticky liquid and was suddenly aware of the throbbing pain in his head, “Yeah I’m good, I think I’ll go have a nap though” he got up and started walking when Marco ran up with him.  
  
“I’ll come with you Jean I have to unpack the rest of my stuff anyway” Marco said, his hand suddenly lowed white and a tissue was in his hand, which he gave to Jean to use.  
  
“shit thanks Marco” Jean was so preoccupied with stuffing the bit of paper up his noes he failed to notice anyone else and walked straight into another person.  
  
“Fucking watch it Kirstein” the other guy said.  
  
“Fuck off Jaeger I’m not in the mood for your shit right now” Jean shouted shoving past Eren.  
  
“Nice nose, take it you couldn’t do it again” Jean froze at that, he was so tempted to turn around and just punch him, but the headache reminded him that sleep was sorely needed.  
“Like I said, fuck off” Jean just walked on Marco in tow, he hoped he hadn’t made it too awkward for him  
  
“Jean what was all that about?” Marco asked him as they made it to the barracks.  
  
“Long story Marco, never worry about it” Jean said before collapsing on his bed and letting sweet unconsciousness take him over for a few hours.


End file.
